


Morning Glory

by Jay_eagle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon prompter on Tumblr requested 'Martin blowing Douglas, in any form at all'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

“Morning, sleepyhead…” 

 

Douglas came to with a snorting snuffle to realise that he’d dribbled into Martin’s neck. “Whuh?” he murmured, incoherently, snuggling closer into his partner’s side.

 

Martin chuckled, reaching to cup Douglas’ cheek. “We’ll be late if we don’t get up soon,” he chided, gently. “You know Carolyn wants us at the airfield early today.”

 

Douglas waved a floppy hand. “W’time is it?” he slurred.

 

“Half eight.”

 

Douglas woke a little more. “Half eight?” He groaned. “But we don’t need to get up until nine, we said last night.”

 

Martin laughed, but when he spoke there was a darker growl to his voice that sent a shiver through Douglas’ bones. “I thought we might… make rather good use of an extra 30 minutes…”

 

“Oh?” Douglas clung a little more tightly to the captain, shifting against him and realising for the first time since awakening that his body already appeared to be on board with the plan.

 

“Indeed,” Martin mused. “You were rather… mauling me in your sleep, there.” He slipped a hand between them, cupping Douglas’ morning wood in his palm.

 

Douglas sighed a wavering, rather embarrassed breath. “Profound apologies.” He pressed into Martin’s clutch. “Was having… a very… good dream…” Nosing into Martin’s neck, he shuddered as the captain’s groping became just a little more purposeful.

 

“What were you dreaming, love?” Martin slid his hand into Douglas’ boxers, making the first officer hiss in pleasure as skin met skin.

 

“You… I was…” Douglas flushed lightly. “I was straddling you…”

 

Martin’s pupils dilated. “Go on.”

 

Douglas stretched to kiss him before continuing, morning breath be damned. “You were… sucking me off… hmmm…” Martin’s thumb had found his slit, was probing gently, flickers of pleasure travelling through Douglas at the sensation.

 

“Was I now?” Martin grinned wickedly. He kissed Douglas’ forehead, his cheek, the corner of his eye, Douglas surging to full hardness as his attentions continued. “Come on, then.”

 

“Come on?”

 

Martin withdrew his hand, eliciting a whine from his lover. He laughed. “Come up here.” He rolled, propping himself up on the pillows and tugging at Douglas’ upper arm.

 

Still a little clumsy in his dopiness, Douglas allowed Martin to shift him, straddling his captain’s chest. His breath came faster as he gazed down at Martin beneath him, their eyes meeting; Douglas felt his heart flip at the open adoration on his other half’s face. “You’re sure? We’ve never - this position -”

 

“I want you,” Martin whispered, extending his tongue to lick a stripe up Douglas’ cock. “I trust you…”

 

“Hold my - hold my hips.” Douglas reached to grip the headboard, feverish excitement building to race through his bloodstream. “Don’t want to - _ah_ \- choke you -”

 

Martin had wrapped his lips round Douglas’ shaft, was ignoring his FO’s instructions to hold his waist. Instead he used his palms to insistently tug at Douglas’ arse cheeks, pulling Douglas deeper, soft suction encompassing him. Douglas panted at the moist warmth and ran his free hand through Martin’s hair before drawing his pelvis back again. Martin released him with a soft _pop_ , licked at the tip of his glans. “More?”

 

“ _God_ yes,” Douglas begged, straining not to buck rudely forwards. “Look at you,” he murmured, wonderingly, and as Martin sucked him in again, he swore. “So good.”

 

“Mmm-hmm.” Martin hummed agreement around his cock, sending vibrations through to his balls, and Douglas’ panting increased in pace. He focused desperately on keeping his thrusts shallow, steady, so as not to cause Martin any discomfort - the thought anathema to him. Martin’s hands were kneading his arse, his tongue dancing ticklishly along the underside of Douglas’ hardness.

 

“Just look at you…” Douglas’ words were a half-sob as Martin gazed up at him from under lowered eyelashes, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked harder. “So beautiful, my love - my - mine - oh, Martin, oh -”

 

Martin’s groping hands slid further round, pulled Douglas even further into his mouth. Douglas could feel the captain’s throat relaxing, could see the acceptance in Martin’s eyes as Douglas’ cockhead nudged deep into his oesophagus. Martin swallowed around him, a tear leaking from one of his eyes, and Douglas couldn’t hold back any longer, the urgency approaching tipping point. “Martin - I’m - oh _fuck_ , Christ, you’re going to make me come -”

 

Martin’s hands gripped his arse in frantic encouragement, the barest bob of his head giving Douglas the permission he needed, and he spilt with a ragged moan, pulsing come filling Martin’s throat, his mouth. “ _Fuck_.” He tried to draw back, scared to choke the captain, but Martin wouldn’t let him go until the climax had passed, maintaining the suction until he saw Douglas flinch at the abruptly increased sensitivity.

 

Martin let Douglas slip free from his mouth with a happy sigh, bestowing a light kiss to the end of his FO’s slowly softening prick. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, but there was a mischievous light in his eyes. “As good as your dream?”

 

“Better,” Douglas groaned, carefully rolling to one side. He wasn’t sure if he had yet regained full control of his brain, let alone his limbs. “C’mere.” He bent to kiss Martin deeply, shivering at the taste of himself in Martin’s mouth. “You’re amazing…” he murmured, and sinuously smoothed a hand down Martin’s stomach to his groin. At the feel of Martin’s own arousal, he smiled devilishly.

 

“And what might _sir_ have been dreaming of, last night?” Martin blushed, and Douglas smirked. “Care to share?”

 

“We’ll be late…” Martin warned, temptation evident in his voice.

 

“I agree.” And any further cavilling was lost as Douglas captured Martin’s mouth in another searching and tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Do come and say hello on Tumblr - jay-eagle.tumblr.com - where I preview fics and accept prompts, if you have them :)


End file.
